Summer vacation Shaman King style!
by mokiSK
Summary: YohxAnna pairing School is over and it's summer time! Yoh and the gang are invited to spend the summer at Manta's beach mansion he's rich, ne?... The summary sucks... Anyways Shaman King summer! Read and don't forget to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer vacation Shaman King style!!!**

**Summary:**(YohxAnna pairing)School is over and it's summer time!Yoh and the gang are invited to spend the summer at Manta's beach mansion (he's rich, ne?)...

But little do they know that this peticular vacation will change their lives!!! XD A vacation of fun and of course romance! XD I'm dedicating this story to all the YohxAnna fans!!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Shaman King!!! Whatcha' thinking? That I'm a genius?

**Me in my lil' world: **Everybody is wrighting fanfics and I decidet to write my own... I have a lot of ideas... And they are ALL YohxAnna!!!

I run them in my mind like episodes of Shaman King with ALOT of YohxAnna fluff... I'm addicted, so sue me...evil laugh... Uh... um... okay now the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE: ****Breaking the news**

Anna Kyoyama (Age 16) was watching her soaps as she always does after school, but she wasn't paing much atention to the dramatic scenes of the story, she was in her own little world thinking. She was thinking about school (which was over today), her grades, what to eat for lunch and of course, her fiancee (her VERY cute fiancee)... (He's 16 to).

Two weeks have pased since he confessed his love for her... He had changed and so has she... but her toughts were interrupted when the inn's door flung open and a sweaty, panting Yoh apeared. He gave her a weak smile and then closed his eyes and collapsed just then and there...(O.o wtf?!) Anna got up from her seat and rushed to his side...

"Yoh you stupid baka what the fuck do you think you're doing!?" She rolled him over so that his back was facing the floor.

"Yoh say something!" She kept on yelling.

His eyes opened slowly " O... hayo..." He said in between breaths. A breath of releaf escaped her perfect lips.

"Yoh what happened to you?"

"N-nothing... I just...wanted... to..t-tell... you...the news..." He said now sitting up and still panting.

"What news?" Anna asked while she wen't into the kitchen to get a cool towel and some ice for Yoh.

He went in the kitchen after her "Since we have nowhere to spend our summer vacation, Manta has invited to his house on the beach".

"So?" she was taking the ice out of the fridge.

"Sssooo can we go?"

Anna put the towel filled with ice on Yoh's cheek "I'm not sure about this..."

"Aww come on Anna! Manta's paingfor everything, it doesn't cost us a thing!"

She was now thinking so Yoh put on his puppy-dog eyes and acted like he was begging...

"Pweseee Anna-chan..."

"Yoh wipe that look off your face right now!" But he just made a sadder face. It got to her.

"Oh all right..." He jumped up in joy and suddenly huged her.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!! I promise you won't regret it, we're going to have a blast!" He said while kissing her forehead.

"Don't get to happy over nothing, I can still change my mind."

"Thank you Anna dear." Was all he sead before he kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You owe me one." Anna was kissing him back.

Their little make out seson went on for about 10 minutes till the ice from the towel melted and ice cold water splashed Yoh on the pants... And it was a direct hit on the you-know-what ( wink-winh-hint-hint ).

"Ahhhh cold, cold cold!!!!!!!" Yoh yelled while jumping up and down all across the room.

He was coling down but then he heard something. It was the sound of Anna laughing. This was one of those rare moments when Anna let down her cold mask and show her emotions. He hept on jumping and yelling in hope to keep her laugh a little while longer. Her laugh broke into soft giggles and then Yoh stoped in front of her.

"You idiote" she said in between giggles.

He hugged Anna thightly "Hai, but I'm your idiot" He said touching her nose with his.

"You are my sweet idiot" Then she gave Yoh a passionate kiss. He ran his tounge across her lips and she complied and opened het mouth up to him. Then their toungs began to battle till Yoh wone. But she pushed him away gently and he gave a small sound of disapointment "Let's save something for the vacation shal we?" she said with a strangely seducing voice.

Yoh gave her one of his sweetest smiles and pecked her on the lips and then on the nose "Your wish is my comand my queen". She giggeled and left upstairs to pack for the trip and Yoh wen't outside to take a nape under the cherry tree where he confessed his love to Anna.

**To be cotinued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me back in reality: **Aaaawwww the cuteness!!!!! They're the best Anime couple ever!!!! hugs random Yoh and Anna dolls... Kyyyaaaa XD

Tkanks for reading and leave a couple of reviews... Love ya!!!!! X3

Anabele Rose... That's me!!!! XP

** Sorry if I spelled something wrong, grammer isn't my strong point so... sorry for the mistakes... XP **


	2. The plane and the arrival

**Summer vacation Shaman King style!!!**

**Summary: **The gang met up and boarded their plane. There going to the Caribbean islands!!! The plane and the arrival...

**My lil' world... again: **A new chappi!!! X3 Yay!!!! The whole gang is in this chapter... Yay!!!! Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter two: The plane and the arrival**

Yoh and Anna walked down the streets of Tokyo towards the airport. Anna was enjoying (Hope that spells right) the warm sun and the soft breeze, Yoh on the other hand is another story. The poor shaman king was carrying 5 suitcasses. Two are his and 3 are Anna's.

"Anna what do you have in here... these bag's are TO heavy!" Yoh complained

"What's the matter Yoh? A little weight to much for the Shaman king?" she teased.

"Well..."

"Oh stop your winning you big baby, look..." then she pointed to a big football shaped building.

"Praise the almighty Great Spirit were here!" Yoh cried waterfalls of tears while Anna was trying to cover her blush from the curious gaze's of people who were wallking down the sideblock and stoped to look who was shouting.

"Yoh no baka shut up!" she wisperd softly but angrily to him.

"Ehehe sorry Anna." Yoh sweatdropped.

They arrived at the Tokyo main airport and sat on a bench nearby where they said they would met up whit the gang. Yoh droped the bags on a cart and he seated himself next to Anna. "When do you think the gang will get here?" Yoh started a conversation."In about half an hour." "... no seriously". "I am serious" Anna said with a serious voice. " What!?"he shouted, and then melted into the bench when people started to stare."Keep your pants on they called me that they'll be late." (They have cellphones here). "But... why?". "That stupid ainu baka Boro Boro loaded the car with car wax instead of gas. So they are waiting for June to send them another limo." (Ren can drive X3)... "...oh." They were silent.

"Hey wanna eat something, I'm starving." Yoh asked politely.

"You always are... sure why not? Get me a chese sandwich."

"YAY FOOD!" He then ran off to somewhere... Anna waited a minute till he returned embaresed "Um, I forgot the money." Yoh blushed thinking "_Good going morone, now you look like a complete idiot in front of Anna"._

**(1)** " No you don't Yoh." Anna said while handing Yoh the money. Then he blushed even harder. "Ehehehe I forgot" he said still blushing.

He returned after 10 minutes carrying two sandwiches. "For my lady." He said cooly handing her her sandwich. She wisperd a small thankyou blushing slightly.

"Mm this is god" said Yoh between bites. Anna didn't reply.

"Hey Anna is something wrong?"

"Hm... nothing's wrong Yoh" He then stoped eating.

"Aaawww come on Anna, you know you can tell me" He said smileing his trademark smile.

"I said it's nothing Yoh."

"Come on. I know there's something."

"Shut up I told you it was nothing"

"Is it about me?" He grined.

"N-no!!!" She cried. Yoh decidet to make a game out of this.

"No, really. I think it has something to do with me." He's grin grew wider.

"It doe's not!" She yelled at him.

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes yes yes!"

"No no no!"

"No!" He cried.

"Yes!... I mean- No!"

"There! You said it yourself!"

"No I didn't!"

"Oh! I think it does, especially since you're being so defensive,"

"Shut up! It has nothing to do with you."

He put a serious face "But if it doesn't then why won't you tell me?" She had it.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM ! THERE I said it! Are you happy now?!"

"Anna..."

"Please promise me you won't tell anybody."

Yoh smiled the sweeatest smile he could master "You know you can trust me".

Anna sighted "Thanks..."

"YO! ASAKURAS!" Anna and Yoh turned around and saw the gang.

Yoh got up from his seat "Hey everybody!"

Pirika and Tamao went to Anna to greet her and to gossip (As we girls always do) while the guys where arguing about the seat's.

After 20 minutes they finaly boarded.

Yoh: "Hey where's manta? We need to thank him."

Pirika: "He's already at the mansion, he needed to prepear some things for our arrival."

Ren: "Well we could have been there sooner but Boro Boro just HAD to mess up the car!" He shouted that last part.

Horo Horo: " It's not my fault they're the same collor. And stop calling me Boro Boro!" Ren and Horo Horo where arguing while Pirika and Tamao tried to saperate them Yoh and Anna were exchanging glances every once and a while.

**At the plane:**

Yoh went to sit in the empty space next to Anna.

"It get's quite noisi in here doesn't it?"

"Yeah, especialy with dose two baka's on board." She pointed to Ren and Horo Horo arguing.

"Aaww don't worry will have a great time!" he said excited.

"Yeah right, maybe you." Anna said in a sad voice.

"Anna is this about what happened earlyer?"

"Well it's not my fault I can't swim! My parent's never tought me."

"Oh Anna..." Yoh gave her a tight hug.

"Don't worry I'm an excelente swimmer and I can teach you if you wan't. The guys said thet Manta has three swimming pools. So you and I can go alone there and i'll teach you."

"Really? You will?" Anna asked happily.

"Of course I will" said Yoh and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks Yoh." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

They broke apart blushing when the gang started to cheer.

"OOoooohhhhh what do we have here?" teased Horo Horo.

Pirika screached in an odd voice "Oh you two are SO cute!!! I even took a picture!" Now they where realy embarased whan they saw the camera that pirika was holding.

"Ehehe we didn't notice you guys standing there..." said Yoh scratching the back of his head. Anna was blushing and giggeling (very un-Annaish).

"Can't you two at least wait till we get there?"

"What's the matter Ren? Jelous?" Horo Horo started to tease him.

"Hmph... yeah right."

"You are aren't you!?"

"Shut up baka ainu!"

"Ey who are you calling a baka sharkhead!?" And they started to fight again so Tamao had to try and separate them while Pirika and Jeanne where all over Yoh and Anna.

Pirika: "Oh you two are SO cute together!"

Jeanne: "Yeah, it was about time for you two to get together."

Yoh: "Okay girls take it easy."

Anna: "Yoh's right, cool down it's not like were the first couple ever..."

Pirika: "Hey can't you throw us a bone here? We don't have boyfriend's."

Anna: "What about Lyserg and Renny?" Anna said with a big evil grin plasterd on her face.

Yoh, Pirika, Jeanne: O.o

Anna: "What? Oh come on! Evan an idiot can see that!"

Yoh: "Well I didn't see it.." Yoh acted offended.

Anna: "Well that's because your special." She finished with a smile and Yoh smiled too and hugged her.

Pirika, Jeanne: "Aaaaaaaaawwwwww... X3"

Pirika: "I'm SO jelous!"

So the two of them left to calm down Ren and Horo Horo and leave the two lovebirds alone. It was 12 am and the gang was asleep in their seats. Pirika was leaning on Ren's shoulder, Horo was leaning on Tamao who almost fell from her seat and his leg's were in Ren's lap (XD) Yoh and Anna had the love seat so they were sleaping curled up against each other. Anna's was cuddling Yoh's chest listening to his heartbeat while his head rested on Anna's and his arms were rapped around her delicat frame. It was 6 am and the pilot's voice came from the loudspeaker. "Atention all pasanger's, we will be ariving soon. Thank you for flying with us. Have a nice stay." Everybody woke up yawning.

The plane landed and a limo took them and their bag's. They arrived at a big mansion that looked like a hotel and Manta was at the front door.

"Hey everybody you made it!" Manta exclamed happily.

"Yeah nice to see ya buddy." Yoh greated Manta. "Oh and thanks for inviting us."

"No problem Yoh." Yoh smiled at his short friend. "Now if you'll all follow me..." They followed Manta to a long hall with 5 doors on each side.

"Oh Anna let's take this one!" Pirika cheered happily and puled Anna along. "Um Pirika you can't have that room." said the short teen. "This is kinda... like a..." Manta was blushing and hesitating...

"Spit it out shorty!" Anna was getting impatient.

"Well you can have only 4 room's. The rest are reserved."

Horo Horo:" No problem I'm with Yoh and..."

Manta: "No you don't understand... see this is kinda like a... a... hotel for newly-wed's..." He was blushing.

Tamao: "You mean like a... a heneymoon hotel..." She was red like a tomato.

Manta: "Yeah..."

So they where like this: Tamao and Horo, Ren and Pirika, Jeanne and Lyserg, and of course Yoh with Anna ( XD ).

**To be continued...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me again: **Phew that was hard... Oh well a new chappie is compleated!!!! Mwahahahaha... cough...choke...suffocate...die...X(

Hehe anyway's... Thank's for reading and review... Love ya...!!!

Anabele Rose

**(1)- **Anna can read mind's

**Again sorry for my grammer... --.-- I'm no good...**


	3. Day one

**Summer vacation Shaman King style!!!**

**Summary: **Hehe Anna and Yoh go swimming! D

**Anabele talking: **I just faked an illnes so that I don't have to go to school! XD So a new chappie... Abie when are you gonna update? TT

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter three: Day one **

It was 2 pm and it was HOT!! HOT!! HOT!! Did I mention HOT!? Well anyways the guys were all out at the beach trying to drown Ren and not get beaten to death in the procese, Yoh promised Anna that he will teach her how to swim (as it says in the previous chapter) so he had to lie to his friends that Anna made him train so that there were no question's asked. The girls went out shooping and Anna didn't need a reson not to go because she's Anna Kyoyama... So Yoh and Anna met up in their room...

"Hey Anna ya done yet?" Yoh yelled in front of the bathroom door. "I'm comming, I'm coming...". She came out of the bathroom with a little pink line on her cheeks. Yoh stoped breathing. Anna was wearing a two piece halter suit and it was white and lacy but it wasn't seethrow... She was beutifule... Yoh's eyes just keept roaming Anna's beutifule curvy body... She was the most beutifule thing Yoh has ever seen... "A-Anna... y-you look... " He was stearing at her wide eyed... He wispered "_beutifule..." _She blushed at his comment... "T-thank's Yoh..." They stayed like that for a moment Anna blushing and kinda enjoying the attention she was getting from her fiancee while he was blushing and trying VERY hard not to be a hentai...

"Um... Yoh"

"Hm... oh right ahehehe!" He laughed nervously...

"Shall we then?" He asked cooly taking Anna's hand in his... She squezed his hand as a yes... So the two young teen's walked to the swimming pool's carefully making sure that no one sees them. When they finnaly arrived Yoh took of the shirt he was wearing with his bathing suit revealing his masculent (if it's spelled right) torso... Anna was practically drooling, but she put on an amotionles's face when Yoh invited her to get in the pool with him... She neared the edge and looked deep into the water Yoh was already climbing in. She was shaking slightly because she was deathly afraid that she would drown althou Yoh was there and althou she knew that he wouldn't let that happen. She froze and backed off from the edge...

"Come on Anna the water's fine!" Yoh caled to her cheerfuly.

"I-I..."

"Anna I can't teach you how to swim if you don't get into the water." She took a deep breath and slowly and carefully steped into the pool but she was still holding on to the latter for suport. Yoh took Anna's hand with a cheerful grin plastered on the young Shaman's face.

"Don't worry I won't let you drown."

"N-no... I'm not going!"

"Aaawww come on Anna!"

"NO!" She yelled. "I don't want to!"

Yoh sighted "Okay if that's how you wan't to play it" He then quickly grabbed Anna by the waste and he steped on the latter for suport shoting the two of them to the deepest end of the pool. "Aaahhhh Yoh you idiot what the fuck do you think you're doing!? Let me go at once!" "If you say so." He let her go and she quickley reacted by hugging him and raping her leg's around him. "N-no! Don't let me go! I-I'll drown!!"

He wispered into her ear."Sshhh Anata it's okay. I'm here I won't let you go, never." He said to her while lovingly stroaking her hair. She just hugged him tighter. "Okay now here's what're we gonna do, you have to relax and lie on your back..." Anna interupted him "No I'll drown!" (She has some kind of fear of drowning, I don't know. You make the call) "No you won't I'll suport you with my hand's, trust me." She let Yoh go and she did as he said. She was floating. "There you see! Nothing to it!" Yoh exclamed cheerefully. And so the "swimming lesson" began. They went on step by step and Anna eventualy learned how to swim. Then they laughed, splashed each other. Anna tried to drown Yoh a couple of times but it always ended up him being faster than her and picking her up bridal style so that she couldn't do anything to him. It was 4 pm and they decided to get out before the gang get's back.

"Whee that's what I call fun!" Yoh exclamed happily wrapping an arm around his fiancee's waist. "Yeah, it was okay.".

"Just okay...?"

"Yeah just okay, thank you Yoh." Anna said planting a kiss on her fiancee's cheek.

"You're welcome." Yoh said in a sweet caring voice before kissing Anna's lip's.

So the current situation is: Yoh and Anna kissing in the hallway not hearing the gang aproach just from around the corner.

"OOOOHHHHHH" a chorus of voices was heard. Yoh and Anna broke apart from wide eyed and blushing maddly.

"And where do you two think you're going?" Manta said accusingly.

"Ah were, were..." Yoh was at lost for words so Anna helped him out.

"We where just planing on going to the beach to meet up with you guys!" She managed to say cooly.

"It's been two hour's." Ren exclamed as-a-matter-of-fact.

It was Yoh's turn to speak: "Yeah well I was out training." He smiled his goofy smile.

"Aha yeah right! Who do you two think you're kidding?" Tamao and Pirika yelled out laughing. Then everyone started to laugh. Yoh and Anna where still blushing maddly exchanging glances at each other as if they where talking on what to do next.

"Come one you guy's. You don't have to hide it. Why can't you just admit it that you two where in the pool togethet?" Asked Pirika still smieling.

Anna was speechles's: "H-how did you know?" Then Horo Horo jumped infront of them pointing a acusing finger at the couple. "HAha we didn't! You're busted! You just admited it!" They where all cheering 'oohhh' and 'busted'.

"Aaww come on guy's give them a brake." They all turned around and saw June. "Sister? What are you doing here?" "Manta invited me. And I'm here to see my baby brother!" She said pinching on Ren's cheek. "June not now!". "Ehehe sorry Renny. I understand, not in front of your friend's!" Now everybody was laughing like a bunch of immature kid's. "H-hey stop it! That's not funny!" ren was read in the face. "Hahaha yeah it is!" Yoh and Horo said in chorus in beetween laugh's. Anna just sighted "_phew, I gotta remember to thank June latter"._

**To be continued...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The annoying person who's writing this fanfic: **Phew this page took me an hour. Well anyway's hope you guy's like it. Don't forget to review!!!

**The grammer thingy again... sory... :3**


	4. Barbecue and shopping

**Summer vacation Shaman King style!!!**

**Summary:** Day two. The girls go shopping, while the guys have to make lunch… barbecue time!!!

**Anabele:** Yay! a new chappie!!! Well this time it'll have less mistakes since I got a

Beta reader (Thank's Abie :3) Now I would like you all to meet; Miku-chan!!!! He's my new assistant. :D He's a lil' floatin' kitty! Kyyaaa XD

**Miku:** Ohayo:3 Obey Ana-sama or die! (

**Anabele:** Ehehe… cool it Miku! glares Now on with the story!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four: the Barbecue**

Inside the living room...

Lyserg: "Oh man this sucks!"

Horo: "Yeah why are we stuck with doing the barbecue!?"

Ren: "Because Yoh's "lovely" fiancée made us!" Ren said in a sarcastic voice.

Horo: "Yeah, I honestly don't know what you see in her Yoh."

Yoh: "Well that's because you don't know her like I do, and besides making doing barbecue isn't that bad..."

Ren: "Yes it is, since I'll have to be doing all the work. You three baka's don't know how to do it..."

Horo: "Are you picking a fight shark head!?"

Ren: "So what!? Are you gonna do something about it baka ainu!?"

Yoh and Lyserg: O.o sweatdrop

Yoh: "Okay guys stop fighting! We are all friend's here!"

Lyserg: "Yeah and we have to get to work before the girls come home..."

Yoh: "Now let's do it!" :D

**xxxXXXxxx**

The girls where sitting in a coffee bar drinking shake with lots of bags beside them. Lots and LOTS of bags.

"Man I love shopping!" Pirika exclaimed happily.

"Yeah.. When you're not the one paying." Anna said with a smirk on her face. "Thanks June!" Tamao thanked her politely.

"Aw, no biggie! I'm filthy rich and on whom would I spend all of this money rather than on my girls!" June said hugging Jeanne and Anna who where sitting beside her.

"And besides, you don't expect the guys to take you shopping do you?" They all laughed at June's sentence.

Now it was Anna's turn to speak. "I took Yoh shopping with me once... we were at the mall for only two hour's and he was crying all the way."

Pirika: "Aw poor Yoh."

Anna: "Poor Yoh my ass! That lazy orange-freak would rather train then go shopping with me! He didn't have to do nothing but carry my bags for me. And he didn't even want to do that! The nerve of him!"

Jeanne: "Yeah is it so hard to carry a few bags?"

Pirika: "I'll never understand men."

Anna: "I guess it's true what they say, you can't live with them, but you can't live without them."

They all laughed at that. "I wonder how they're doing…"

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Horo run faster! Get water!" Yoh and Manta yelled panicky as the fire from the grill was getting bigger.

"You stupid baka! I told you not to touch anything!" Ren screamed at Horo.

"Okay, okay I got it already!" Horo and Lyserg came back with a fire extinguisher.

**xxxXXXxxx**

June: "Aw, I'm sure they're fine."

Anna: "So what are we stopping for? We still didn't get new clothes for Manta's party!"

Jeanne: "Yeah! We girls have to look our best in front of the guys!" She winked at them.

June: "Let's spend some money!"

Everyone chorused "Yeah!" (You go girls!! XD)

They all arrived at a store called Style and here's what they bought:

Pirika - A white tank top with pink glitter on it, a pair of white hot pants and a navy blue bikini

Tamao - A pair of regular black trousers and a sleeveless white top with a big glittery heart on the left...ahem (Place where the heart is supposed to be) XD

Jeanne - A red backless dress with frills on the sides

Anna - A black sleeveless top with a heart (just like Tamao's) but it was also black and the lines of the heart were read and it looked like they where dripping... For short a black top with a bleeding black heart on it and a red skirt with frills.

June didn't buy anything. So when they where all done they headed back to the mansion.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Ring ring…_

"What's that?" asked Horo.

"It's just my cellphone." Yoh said flipping open the phone. "It's Anna!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yello!"

"Hey Yoh!"

"Anna!"

"Yeah it's me, listen. Were done with the shopping so well be back in about 20 minutes. Is dinner ready yet?"

Now he started to panic "Uh… Um... dinner?... Oh yea dinner... ehehehe…" He laughed sweatdropping "Yeah... almost..."

"Good! 'Cause we're starved! Oh and Yoh..."

"Y-yeah..."

"I love you." He was speechless. He overcame the initial shock and smiled widely.

"I love you too Anata..."

"See you soon!" Then she hung up. "Yeah, see ya." He whispered to himself although the phone was closed.

"Yoh, who was that?" Asked the short teen. "Oh, that was Anna! They're coming in 20 minutes." He said grinning.

"WHAT!?" Manta yelled at Yoh "YOH!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!? GUYS, GRAB THE PHONE BOOK AND ORDER TAKEOUT!"

They ordered takeout for 10 and they had to bribe the delivery man on the other line so that the food gets here in 15 minutes (O.o if that's even possible). The food was here and they put it in some pots and pans so that it looked like they made it themselves.

The girls came back and now they where all sitting in the large dinning room.

"Mmmm… you guys did an excellent job!" Pirika said in between bites.

"Yeah I gotta hand it to you boys. This is pretty good." Commented Anna and all the guys let out the breath they where holding since the girls got here.

So Yoh put on his cheerful grin "Glad you like it girls! Now let's dig in!"

They where all eating and no one said a word (because the food was great) except for Yoh and Anna who would exchange glances and smiles every minute. (Better make it second).

When they where all done Ren, Horo, pirika and Tamao went to the living room to watch some TV, Jun went to town to buy some postcards with the assistance of her guardian Pailong, Jeanne and Lyserg went to the library with manta and Yoh and Anna were left alone. XD (Kawaii!)

"Hey Anna let's go to the balcony! I've got something to show you!" Yoh said cheerfully.

"Sure" They went to the balcony. "Oh! Yoh look! The sunset'.s beautiful!"

"Yes, you are." Yoh said dreamily. "What was that?" Anna said sitting on the edge overlooking the shore. "Ah! Uhm… N-nothing" Yoh smiled and stood next to Anna. She was surprised when she felt a pair of two strong arms pull her into a tight embrace. She blushed a little but soon relaxed.

"It's beautiful here, ne?" Yoh whispered softly to Anna.

"Yes it is." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that watching the sun setting in silence. Just enjoying each others presence.

"Ne, Yoh..."

"Hm, what is it Anata?"

"Do you think that we can go to a place like this for our honeymoon?" Yoh was surprised by her question but shrugged it off and smiled.

"Anything my queen wishes." She reached up and caressed his cheek "Thanks Yoh" She then captured his lips with hers into another passionate kiss.

**To be continued...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ana: Aaaawwww… can you JUST you feel the love!? I can! Bwahahahaha (Crying) TToTT

Miku: No I can't.

Ana: Ow, shut up! Bwahahaha (Punched Miku in the face) Bwahahaha… ----

Miku: Owie... XX

That's all for now!!!! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Love ya:3


End file.
